The Riovanes Horror
by Kraele and Bremon
Summary: Set in the mind of the knight who releases Alma in Riovanes Castle. Slightly AU, but sticks pretty true to the story. May contain spoilers depending on how you look at it.
1. Through the Halls

A/N: So I started playing Final Fantasy Tactics after being sorely disappointed at the fact that Advent Children was delayed until December (Dang you Square-Enix!) and I got up to the point in the story where Alma has been kidnapped and is taken to Riovanes Castle. I saw the clip-scene with the knight who releases Alma from her cell and thought, "Hey, that guy's pretty cool." Why exactly I thought he was cool, I have no idea, but pretty soon this ficlet popped into my head so I decided to write about it. I was intending it to be a one-shot, but it looks as though I'll have to split it up into two parts. Rest assured, I'll try and get the second part up within the next few days.

Disclaimer: The knights, soldiers, Riovanes Castle, Alma, and everything else are property of Square-Enix.

Warning: This chapter contains quite a bit of blood. There's mention of a pretty bad injury, but that's the extent of it. I can't stand mature-related gore, so all there is is blood.

* * *

**Part 1: Through the Halls**

Blood. Blood. It was everywhere.

The claw marks that I saw in the stone walls could only have been carved by inhuman strength. Stray bodies of Riovanes soldiers who probably didn't last more than a few minutes against that...thing...were scattered around, their eyes never to see again. Heck, I'd barely lasted that long myself.

Unfortunately, this was a far better sight than the Second Corridor that led from the Grand Duke's Meeting Hall. There was a trail of blood that ran down the halls leading towards the heart of the castle. Well, not so much a trail as it was a line of enormous bloody footprints of a monster.

The monster that had doomed me.

I clasped the gash in my side as I stumbled down the Fifth Corridor, every step sending a fresh wave of pain up through the entire right half of my body. I was vaguely aware of something warm trickling down my face and my forehead hurting, but then again, practically all of me was hurting so that the pain was all blended with each other.

But at least I was alive. I was alive despite that horror. Yet I knew I was dying. The monster's claws had run deep.

It had all happened so fast. One minute, I was standing on duty, joking with my fellow knights despite the Grand Duke Barinten's warnings that if we were caught with one more offense we would be thrown into jail. A moment later, we heard screams, horrible screams from the Meeting Hall and a roar that chilled me to the depths of my soul. Fear was pushed aside by duty, however, and we headed towards the Second Corridor, our swords drawn, hands shaking so much we could barely hold on to them.

We barely had a few seconds to breathe before the monster was on top of us. We all went down, never standing a chance. I had caught a glimpse of its snarling face before a hideous hand had caught my right side.

It must have thought I was dead. How could I have survived surrounded by death? It left and the hallway was left in silence except for the screams that were fading further and further away. I only just heard my own soft breathing against the still air. In the middle of all of the fallen soldiers and blood, I waited for Death to come for me.

But it didn't.

I gingerly picked myself up and followed that demon. Maybe I was thinking that I could slay it; that I could get in one good hit before I was finished. A foolish thought for someone who could think coherently, but at the moment my brain was muddled far too much to realize that I didn't have a chance. So I continued, never thinking that I could just turn around and run for the entrance and get help. All I could think about was the monster.

I followed the footprints towards the dungeon where the smell of death mingled with the dank air. The screams were growing louder. The demon was taking its time down here, probably enjoying the fact that the people were in such tight quarters that they had nowhere to run. I passed several dark doorways to the cells. Almost every one was open. The insides were pitch black. Low groans emanated from their occupants who wouldn't remain in this world much longer. I shuddered to think that I would probably be joining them soon. I could feel my breathing getting more shallow and dots were drifting in front of my vision.

In front of one of the cell doors, I tripped and caught the door handle just in time to break my fall. I was surprised to find the door closed, light peeping out from the cracks around its hinges. Was someone alive inside? I wracked my brain as best I could to try and figure it out. I had heard about this cell holding a girl, a young woman. Rumors had been floating around saying that she was the youngest of a well-known family but at the moment I couldn't remember what their name was. Well, if she had been brought here against her will, than she deserved to live more than any of us.

I looked around at the bodies in the hall, searching for the warden, who had the keys. By sheer luck I saw him near the entrance to an adjoining hall. I struggled over and rolled the body onto its back.. I tried not to wince in revulsion at the state of him, but instead searched his belt for the keys. I found them in his side bag and quickly made by way back to the door as a particularly loud scream rent the air. The girl inside should never have had to experience this horror. At least I was accustomed to battle.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. It yielded more quickly than I expected and I staggered into the cell. I reached out for something to hold onto but I forgot about the short set of stairs leading down a ways. I tripped and turned in mid-air so that when I landed, my back hit the floor with a sickening thud. Darkness clouded my vision and my breath caught for a moment before I coughed. I closed my eyes in despair when I tasted copper in my mouth. Funny...I don't know if it was a side-effect of shock or not but I was suddenly amused at the rate that I was tripping lately. My older brother had always called me clumsy. I guess I was proving him right.

A harsh gasp from the corner snapped me out of my reverie and I heard soft footsteps padding towards me. I opened my eyes to see the young woman bending down next to me, a look of terror appeared on her face when she saw my wounds.

"What an awful wound," She exclaimed, propping my head up in her lap.

I wanted to speak, to tell her to run, but the only thought I could manage was the thought that she was beautiful. Her blond hair was illuminated in the torch light, no matter how dim it was. Her brown eyes were the perfect almond shape. Her face was nearly flawless, her skin pale and smooth.

_It's really too bad she's an angel,_ I thought fleetingly, _I would very much have liked to court her one of these days._

"Ugh...help...that...monster," I managed despite how each word tore through my chest. Despite how it must have sounded like I was pleading for aid for my wounds, I really just wanted this angel to take my soul from this pain up to heaven or wherever it was that spirits went after they left the world.

She bit her lip and took a piece of her short, cotton cloak to start dabbing away the blood on my face.

"C-come on...Don't give up now..." She stammered.

I turned my face away from her gentle ministrations. She shouldn't waste her energy on me, she needed to get out.

"Run...It's dangerous," I spoke softly, trying to sit up to try and move away. I only winced from the pain that assailed my side and again black dots appeared in front of my eyes. She put her hand on my forehead and pushed it back down onto her leg.

"Don't speak, you'll waste your energy. And try not to move so much," She said, now applying a gentle pressure to the cut on my forehead.

I shook my head, "No...you need to run...before that thing finds you...I'm finished."

The young woman frowned and said, almost harshly, "Don't talk like that. You made it passed that thing didn't you?"

Before I could stop her, she began working at the fastening to my armor. I couldn't find the strength in my arms to stop her. She lifted away the breastplate and pulled up my leather vest and under shirts to see the gash in my side. I almost expected her to turn away from the sight, but she leaned closer, took off her glove, and gently touched the raw flesh. I hissed at the stinging feeling.

She closed her eyes and murmured something that almost sounded like a prayer. A cool feeling, like liquid, poured onto the wound and when I looked down, I saw the injury begin to knit itself back together. My head snapped back to look at her when she replaced her glove.

"You are a priestess," I asked in wonder, curiosity now winning over now that a good portion of the pain was gone.

"Well, I'm a cleric, so I know a little about healing magic. Do you think you can stand now," She asked, modestly.

A cleric. It seems I wasn't far off from my angel theory after all.

I nodded, admitting to myself that I could feel energy returning to my body.

"Yes. But would you have me go with you? We've held you captive all this time."

"_You_ just released me, though. Besides, I don't know how to use a sword, really."

_Good. That means your hands don't have to be tainted with blood._

"Alright," I consented, and slowly, she helped me to my feet. I stood, teetering on the spot for a second, before I hesitantly took my hands away from her supporting shoulders, testing my legs. They passed, and I took her hand in mine, leading her to the door. Even if I couldn't imagine breaking into a run at the moment, at least I could walk without wobbling now. I wonder if she had restored my energy too.

I stopped and looked out into the hallway. The air was still rank with blood, but at least now my mind wasn't so dazed that I couldn't concentrate. The screams had stopped...or maybe the monster had moved to another part of the castle, either way, we were left in an eerie silence.

I turned to look at the young woman. Obvious fear shone in her bright eyes, but there was also determination as well as what could have been the beginnings of tentative trust. I smiled as reassuringly as I could and led her into the hallway.

She gasped at the sight of the bodies and the blood. Quite frankly, I couldn't blame her. This was horrible, but I knew it wouldn't get much better until we were safely outside of this deathtrap of a castle.


	2. The Confrontation

_My lungs felt about ready to explode as I hurtled down the corridor toward the small group of knights a little further ahead. Why...why could my brother never wake me up when I told him to? He had probably been in his own little world, dreaming of fame and fortune as always, all morning and had forgotten to wake me. Stupid brother... He may be five years older, but I'd swear I'm more responsible._

_Rolland, the brother in question, was a part of the group I was currently flying towards. He flipped his sandy hair over his shoulder as he continued chatting absentmindedly to his friends. His eyes were bright with mirth. The mask of laughter hid his pain, just as my mask hid mine. Our parents had died during the blasted Fifty Year War, leaving both of us to fend for ourselves. He was nineteen. I was fourteen. Somehow Rolland had been able to plead with Grand Duke Barinten and had convinced him to allow us into Riovane's guard. I suppose I should be grateful that he did, but quite frankly, I never got used to the man. Always he had that air of_ _plotting and sneaking around. I may be young, but I know a little about in whom I can place my trust. The Duke had yet to show he deserved it._

_I skidded to a halt in front of the group. Rolland turned around, his eyebrows raised as if he had been startled. _

"_Hey there, Genn. Did you actually run here without tripping," His jest was answered by a few laughs from his friends._

_I flushed with anger and exertion and had to resist grabbing his collar and shaking it furiously._

"_I would have been here earlier if _someone _had woken me up like they were supposed to," I made myself as tall as I could, which just made us the same height._

_He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "I can't always be your alarm clock, you know."_

_I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it again. There was just nothing to say to him that I hadn't already said in the past, so I just gave a little, "hmph" and strode past him and down the corridor to my post. _

_I couldn't escape him ruffling my hair as I walked past him, though. _

"_You're alright, Genn. You're alright," He muttered thoughtfully for only me to hear before turning back to his friends. _

My eyes stung painfully with unshed tears. This was the corridor where that interaction had past not two hours before that monster had attacked me. I wondered if Rolland's final words to me had been his last. Had the beast reached my brother as well? Had he escaped...survived? I was now nineteen, which made him twenty-four, yet he still treated me like a child... but I never wanted him to die like this.

The corridor didn't tell any story. There were no bodies or blood. It had been mercifully clear of anyone at the time.

I struggled under the weight of the young woman's body in my arms. The sights and smell of death had finally become to much for her to bear and she had fallen side-long into me. It would have been a huge mistake to rest where she had fallen, however, so I had mustered what strength my weakened state had offered to carry her here.

The storm outside made the castle unbearably dark with all the lanterns out. Half of the journey was made by feel along the cold, stone walls. I determined that we were just outside the Meeting Hall now. We were taking a different route than the Second Corridor. One that would hopefully be clearer than the others.

I reached the door at the end of the hallway when my arms demanded rest and threatened to spill the girl. I obediently propped her slight form against the wall and knelt down to see how she was faring. She was breathing fine and her pulse was strong. But what kind of influence would all of this have on her? What would it have on me?

I stood and took a few steps back until I felt smooth stone against my back before slowly sliding down to the floor, rubbing my forehead with my palms. It was all too much... my friends... Rolland... what in Ajora's name was happening? What had we done to deserve this? If not us, what had _Barinten _done to make this happen? He was somehow behind this, I just knew it. So much for loyalty to my leader.

The girl shifted and gave a sigh. I looked up and crawled back next to her. Brown eyes fluttered and caught mine.

"Where are we," She asked quietly.

Gesturing vaguely towards the windows, I answered, "Still in the castle. We're almost outside."

She nodded and grasped my upper arm for support as she shifted into a more comfortable position, "What's your name?"

Years of being under Barinten's service and watching him work made me realize the dangers of giving your name out loosely. People could find you and get revenge. Tax collectors could locate you. This girl could have her captors, namely me, thrown in jail. Yet the look she was giving me at the moment didn't tell of suspicion or deceit.

It was probably safe. "My name is Genn. Genn Delvin." I wondered if it was a mistake to tell her my surname.

But she just nodded and said with a cheery smile, "I'm Alma Beoulve. I'm very pleased to meet you. Well, maybe not _meet_,but at least introduce myself to you, finally."

My breath caught. A Beoulve? Was she the sister of the heretic Ramza Beoulve? A cleric the sister of a heretic? It just didn't seem right. Even in Fovoham, we knew of Ramza murder of Cardinal Dracleau. Did she know of his whereabouts? Is that why she was being held here, for questioning? Or was it to lure her brother to this place so that the Duke could capture him and get rewarded by the church?

Could the Duke really have sunk to such dastardly measures as that? I could believe it. He's the one who must have summoned that monster to ravage the castle. I felt sure of that.

I felt suddenly uneasy. A prestigious family like hers would certainly not be pleased that she had been brought here and locked up in the dungeons. If we got outside, would she be angry enough to have me arrested as retaliation?

But...even if she did, I couldn't leave her alone. She healed me. I couldn't abandon

her to the wild. I would endure jail if I had to.

Something must have shown on my face, because she put on a look of worry and asked, "Is something wrong, Genn? Are you feeling alright? I know I'm not that experienced with healing. Maybe I didn't do something right when I healed your side."

I shook my head, "I feel fine and your abilities are very good from what I can see. I just...What are you going to do once we get out of here?"

She looked puzzled, "Well, I do want to find my brother. We got separated and I'm very worried about him."

Her expression suddenly brightened, "Why don't you come with me? My brother would want to meet the man who helped me out of this terrible place. I'm sure he can reward you somehow."

Reward. Is that what she called what her brother would do to me once we met and explained everything? I swallowed, more uneasy than I had been a second ago.

She put her hand on my arm, her expression once again dimming, "Genn, please tell me what's wrong. I know I said something to you that disturbed you, please tell me what."

I considered telling her. She was just so...acceptant. Like you could unburden yourself on her and she would listen with an open heart. But I didn't want to stain a new friendship. If she was willing to call it a friendship.

"I'm really fine, but if you're feeling better now, we should be continuing. We're close to the entrance now," I said, getting to my feet.

She stood as well, putting on her determined face, although I could detect a hint of nervousness in her eyes. She still seemed unconvinced about my silence but she didn't say anything about it. There would be a time to deal with that later.

I ushered her to get behind me as I opened the door to the Meeting Hall, as much to spare her from the sight of any more bodies as to protect her from the beast if it had made its way back here.

I stepped into the dim hall. The storm had abated, but there was enough light to reveal that my fears had been realized. I could see over the railing of the upper level of the room that the lower level was covered with the bodies of the Duke's personal guard. There wounds were visibly deeper. Chunks had been torn out of their armor and their capes had slash marks ripped into them. This must have been the place where that monster had first begun its rampaging bloodlust. The air was thick with the stench of death and blood.

I heard Alma's voice behind me, "What's wrong? Is anything there?"

I hesitated, then stepped out of the way for her to see. It wasn't too different than what we had already seen, I suppose.

She gasped and covered her nose and mouth, but she still stepped nearer to the railing like she was in a horrified trance.

Coming to stand next to her, I was given a better view of the grisly scene as she whispered faintly, "How horrible."

As if on cue a soft groan came from what seemed to be directly beneath us. Alma and I both startled. How was it possible that anyone could still be alive?

We glanced at each other and then wordlessly rushed down the short staircase. A young man in gold and green armor with short, brown hair was lying just a few feet below where we had been standing. I could tell from his clothes that he was a Temple Knight, but right now he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

As we stood there, waiting for another sign that he was conscious, his arm twitched and his head turned slowly in the other direction like he was searching for something.

Immediately Alma rushed over and knelt beside him. "Are you all right," She said, frantically.

I had to come to his other side and kneel down close to hear his reply.

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up straighter. His eyes flicked around, " S...sword...where is it...must...beat...him...Please...give me some light. So dark...can't see a thing."

Alma put her hand on his cheek to still his head from turning, "Don't worry. No need to fight anymore."

He leaned into her touch and his eyes focused on hers. A flicker of familiarity sparked in them.

"Tell your brother...the stone..." (He said that word like it was one of the vilest things ever to say) "...has 'evil power'...He's not...my father...the power made him...Lucavi..."

He took a second to cough up a good amount of blood, but it wasn't the sight of that which had made my blood run suddenly chill. Lucavi? The devil himself? What did he have to do with any of this? And what was this stone they were talking about? It occurred to me then there was much more to the events of today than what I was seeing.

Alma had to support the young man from falling onto his head, so violent was the coughing fit.

"Please don't try to talk..." She said comfortingly although her voice wavered.

The knight closed his eyes, "What Ramza said was true...The world will end...if we don't kill him...Tell everyone...not time to fight...must cooperate...W, Where's...my sword? ...Can't move...my arms."

I looked at Alma. Was she going to try to heal him? He looked to far gone for it to do any good. Instead, she pursed her lips, and then said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry. I saw 'his' body in the hall. My brother killed him. So you don't need to fight."

The young man and I both stared at her, my expression one of questioning, his filled with hope.

"Really? That's a relief...The stone is...in my jacket. Give it...to your brother..."

Alma leaned over him and her hand delved into the front of his jacket. After a moment of feeling around, she found what she was looking for and brought her hand back out.

The stone was the most intriguing thing I'd ever seen. It was a deep shade of blue, the shade of a clear summer sky. What really caught my attention was the glimpse of a small symbol that looked like it had somehow been carved just under the surface of the stone. It sparkled for a second, but I'm not sure if the sparkle had come from light hitting it or if the glow had come from somewhere within the stone. There was hardly any light in the Meeting Hall at all, so I didn't have any idea where light could have come from to have made it glint so brightly.

Tucking the stone into a pocket of her dress, Alma said, "I'll be sure to do that."

A look of utter relief crossed over the knight's face and he closed his eyes again.

"Ugh...tired...sleepy...just rest now..."

His voice faded as he spoke and then he slumped forward slightly, signaling that he had finally passed.

Alma bowed her head over him and I reached over to prop up more securely against the wall. We shared a moment of silence for him, although I had to struggle to keep my mind from reeling with all of this new information.

A man's rough voice abruptly came from the door where we had just passed, barking, "Who's there?"

An older man with greying hair but a stern countenance stepped through and took a look around the hall. He was dressed in the same style of Temple Knight's armor as the young man was, except his was colored violet instead of green.

Alma and I both stood up. She edged her way behind me and my hand came to a rest on the hilt of my sword.

The man's eyes came to rest on us and his grim mouth suddenly broadened into a grin of malicious glee.

"So here you are," He uttered like a predator who was planning to play with his prey. He met my eyes, "I don't know why you're still alive. I thought I got all the knights. But while you're here, I can send you both to the other side at the same time."

My mind had no time to puzzle over his words as he walked over to the head of the stairs. Alma backed away towards the table, pulling me with her. I couldn't seem to move underneath that gaze.

"Don't fear, you won't suffer. Or maybe the girl won't. I can see I'll have to put a little more effort into keeping you from rising again," He said, coming down the stairs slowly as if he was enjoying taking his time in order to watch us squirm. I forced my arms to work and ignored the churning that my innards were undergoing enough to unsheathe my sword.

When he was about halfway down the stairs, a long, drawn out groan sounded, echoing around the room enough so that I couldn't tell which direction it had come from. It was strange. The groan didn't sound like any human could have made it. It was too deep and...it just didn't _feel_ right. Something about the haunting tone had a feeling of power that seeped through your skin to freeze your bones. It was then I knew that it wasn't an echo from another part of the castle I was hearing. It was an anguished call reaching out to someone in the room, and I had the feeling it wasn't directed to me or Alma.

Vormav was looking somewhat above us, his eyes glazed. I knew he could understand something I couldn't hear.

"What...Velius was killed," He murmured, his predator-smile disappearing.

His gaze dragged back to us, but this time he focused on Alma, who had practically started hugging me from fear when the monstrous call had sounded.

"Your brother has the devil's own luck..." His voice sounded completely spiteful now. He strode forward, "Now, come here..."

I brandished my sword at him despite the fact that my heart was pounding so hard I was positive that he could hear.

He laughed once and said, "You want to try and fight me again? Please, don't bother. You've been at Death's Door too recently to be strong enough to give me a good fight."

He never faltered his steps and he came close enough for me to see the inhuman element in his eyes. Ajora...what was this man?

I pulled away from Alma. There was only one thing I could do at the moment. I acted before my brain could protest and swung at him. He reached own at grabbed the edge as it came towards him, stopping it entirely in a closed fist. I gaped at him and he sneered back at me. With the speed of a striking panther, his other hand struck the side of my face with such force that I stumbled. I couldn't keep my grip on the sword with him holding it in place and I released it.

I caught myself on the table. Alma was only feet away at my side, standing paralyzed with terror. I had to do something, anything to keep his attention off of her to give her enough time to run.

Unfortunately, the knight didn't give me too much time. He threw my sword aside and moved forward to grab my collar and strike the side of my head again. My vision swam and then I felt myself be hurtled into the wall.

Searing pain spread from the back of my head to the rest of me. Oh Ajora, please don't let me have a concussion. I couldn't move. My arms or legs didn't obey me.

The knight's voice sounded like it was coming from far off. "There. That ought to keep you still for a while. Don't worry, it'll be your turn in a moment."

I fought to open my eyes just in time to see him reach out to Alma, who was still standing there like a statue. Suddenly a brilliant blue light flared from something inside of his robes and he paused, putting his outstretched hand over where the object must have been.

"Why, why is Virgo responding," He said quietly, as if almost to himself.

He abruptly looked up at Alma. His look was intense. "You...can't be..."

A look of sheer triumph crossed his face, "Very nice."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer. "I didn't expect to meet you here! I thought it would take one-hundred years to find you! I never dreamed you were the one!"

Alma seemed to come back to life. She shook her head in a panic, "Stop! Let go of me!"

The knight only pulled her closer, "No need to fear. I won't kill you. Now come here!"

His fist slammed into her stomach. I wanted to cry out, but my head was aching to badly to want to work with me. Alma let out a ragged gasp and fell into his arms. He hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and turned like he was flaunting a prized trophy. He paused to glance at me.

I glared as hard as I could manage at him and tried to move to stand. As soon as I did, a stab of pain seared through my spine and down my back. I grimaced and fell back. When I looked back up at him, he had on a satisfied expression. He knew I had no strength to do anything more. Probably not even to live.

He turned back towards the staircase, but instead of heading up the stairs like I had half expected him to, he raised his other arm above his head and in a flash of light was gone, taking Alma with him.

I barely saw the blue stone fall to the floor. I hardly noticed it give that ethereal glimmer again. I was too filled with dismay that I had let down the person who had saved my life by letting her be captured again when I had silently promised myself that I would protect her.

"No..."

I stared at the spot where they had disappeared. I tried to stand, and my body lost more strength with each movement. My vision blurred and I fell back against the wall.

"No...Alma...please," Tears formed in my eyes. What would that horrible man do to her? There was so much I didn't understand. I couldn't die...not with so much to know.

But my life was slipping away, my eyes getting dark. My spine ached and I tasted blood at the back of my...throat.

Everything went black...and suddenly it was so...hard to breath. The dear face of Rolland flashed across my mind. He was...gesturing to me...

I smiled...allow whether my...physical face really smiled or not, I...couldn't process...

Rolland reached out to me...and I reached out to him...and then...my mind was...no...more...

Except for one last thought.

_Alma. Forgive me._

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm horrible with updates. Well, what can I say. Not all stories can have a happy ending. At least he's been reunited with someone he thought he lost forever. I hope you enjoyed this at least. I have another story about FFT that I'll get around to as soon as I'm done finishing one of the other of my one-million stories. Again, please send me feedback, even if it's to claim your hatred of me for the ending. I still think the knights are gorgeous!

Also, quite a few of these lines were taken from the game. Do I need to do anything to point them out so it doesn't seem like I'm stealing them? o.o

**Reviewer's Corner:**

TripofDeath: It's true, he did die sooner in the game. But using my awesome powers of writing I revived him!

ThyCrimsonPirate: If you could point me to stories like that, I'd appreciate it greatly. I love reading those stories too.

AerisGhost: I still think you should write your story anyway. That is, if you haven't already during my long absence. ..

High Lady Yuna: I'm sure you've sent out the guard dogs by now. Hope you at least liked this part!

Evil Mina: It's okay. I like constructive criticism. Your advice helped me achieve a better perspective on my writing. I just hope I was able to give that impression to my readers successfully.

2sidez-Samecoin: I watched that scene several times so that I could write that interaction well. I'm glad you liked it.


End file.
